Another Chance
by zzilly14
Summary: PostChosen. Willow and Xander email each other and romance begins to bloom. First two chapters were written for a challenge.
1. Willow's Email

_Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse. Not me.  
_  
Written for Multifandom1000 LJ community's challenge #39 of "A Letter."  
  


**Willow's Email  
**by Zzilly14

  
  
"Dear Xander. How's it going?" she typed on her computer's email program.  
  
She sighed deeply as she pulled her red hair back in a ponytail, wondering what her best friend was up to nowadays.  
  
"What's Africa like? I'm sure it's very Africa-y. Have you seen any cool animals? Send me some pictures if you have any – I'd love to see you with all the lions and elephants and giraffes. Just make sure you stay away from hyenas."  
  
Willow paused for a moment, thinking back to eight years ago when Xander was possessed. It seemed like decades ago.  
  
"Brazil was nice. Huge contrast to Sunnydale." She stopped typing again, remembering all the crazy happenings and demons and deceased associated with that name.  
  
"I miss you, Xand. It's not the same without you."  
  
Next to her computer desk was a picture from high school, the three original Scoobies grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Have you heard from Buffy lately? I tried emailing her last week but haven't gotten a response. Dawn's busy with school so she hasn't had the chance to chat either."  
  
Why did they separate after Sunnydale? It was a relief to avert yet another apocalypse, but there was a price for winning the final battle. Not only the losses of Anya and Spike (although the latter somehow was alive again, she had heard) but the loss of being the Scoobies, of being together.  
  
"Kennedy and I broke up. It was a mutual thing. It hurt, but I didn't love her. Not like I loved Tara. Not like I love you."  
  
Quickly she erased the last sentence. She didn't know why. Xander had admitted loving her two years ago when she was bent on destroying the world. Had she ever told him she loved him back?  
  
"As I said, I miss you. I'm in England right now with Giles. So it's a partial Scooby gang. Come visit sometime!"  
  
She reread the letter and sighed again. Then she typed some more before she was finished.  
  
"Call me sometime too. We should really talk, and reading words on a computer isn't the same as hearing each other's voice. Lots of love, Willow."  
  
She smiled as she clicked on the send button, hoping he'd reply soon.  



	2. Xander's Reply

_Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse. Not me.  
_  
Written for Multifandom1000 LJ community's challenge #39 of "A Letter."  
  


**Xander's Reply  
**by Zzilly14

  
  
He had already checked his email and was about to log off when he noticed there was a new message waiting. He clicked on it and was glad to see it was from Willow.  
  
After reading it, he scratched his head. What should he say?  
  
"Dearest Willow," he began. "I'm doing super. There's lots of mosquitoes here, it really bites. Ha ha, get it? Bite? Since mosquitoes bite? Okay, enough Xander humor."  
  
The dark-haired man adjusted his eye patch as he continued typing.  
  
"I've seen tons of animals. Sadly, an elephant took my expensive digital camera out of my hands, and I never saw it again. Thanks for reminding me of that awful memory of the hyenas. Just kidding, Will! I've avoided all hyenas thus far. Knock on wood."  
  
Xander knocked the desk a couple of times. Man, he and Willow had been through a lot together. The whole hyena fiasco seemed like years ago. Well, it had been years since it happened.  
  
"I'm glad you liked Brazil. Did you see any monkeys? Or anything cool? What's in Brazil anyway, other than soccer?"  
  
He felt stupid for not knowing much about the country. Perhaps he should've paid closer attention in World Geography in high school.  
  
"Sunnydale. Well if Brazil is the opposite of it than Africa and Brazil must be pretty similar!" Sunnydale, he thought. Anya's remains were still there. He shoved the tragic memory to the back of his mind.  
  
"I miss you too, Willow. You're my best friend. And you're right, it's not the same. But that's life for you – it goes changing on you."  
  
So much had happened in the past eight years. Specifically he remembered the women (why were so many of them demons?): Praying Mantis lady. Mummy girl. Cordy. Willow for a couple of weeks. Anya. Lissa. Willow? Why hadn't they ever hooked up? Oh yeah, the gay thing... He sighed again.  
  
"I haven't heard from the Buffster either. Dawn forwarded me one of those silly chain letters a couple weeks ago, but that's about it from the Italian front."  
  
Willow and Kennedy broke up. Well, he wasn't too surprised. He didn't think it'd last for long.  
  
"Sorry about you and Kennedy. But hey, there's some special girl out there..."  
  
He thought for a second before changing it.  
  
"There's some special person out there for you. True, no one can replace Tara. But you'll learn to love again, and at least you gave it a shot with Slayer girl."  
  
"England with the G-man?" he continued. "Let me guess, you're helping him do research? That's our Giles."  
  
She asked him to visit her. In England. Well, he'd been in Africa for a while. Maybe it's about time he took vacation.  
  
"I'd love to visit. Just let me know when's a good time and I'll be there! I miss my Willow!"  
  
My Willow. It sounded so right as he typed it, as he even said it out loud.  
  
"After you finish reading this email, wait by the phone. I'm going to be psychic and call you just as you read the very last word. Love you lots too, Will. Take care. Looking forward to hearing your voice. Xand-man."  
  
He grinned as he clicked send and decided to give it five minutes before calling. He imagined she was checking her inbox every three seconds for his reply. This was going to be fun.  



	3. Phone Call

_Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse. Not me.  
  
_

**Phone Call  
**by Zzilly14  


  
Willow read the email and giggled. And suddenly, the phone rang. She grabbed it and answered.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Willow! I'm guessing my psychic abilities are doing pretty good."  
  
"Yes, yes they are." She tried to think of something to say. "Sorry about your camera."  
  
"Hey, it's all good. I'll buy a new one. Problem is, there's not many places to get that nice a camera out here in the savannah."  
  
"I could always send you one," she giggled.  
  
"For me? You're the best."  
  
"Just send me back some money!"  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Oh well. Nothing in life is free."  
  
Willow snorted. "Air is."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is! I don't have to buy the air I breathe."  
  
"True," he said, "but you have to pay for air at the gas station."  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."  
  
"You know what, Will? I'm glad you emailed me. I've been wondering how you were doing for the past few weeks."  
  
"Me too. I mean, I know how I'm doing. I wondered how you were too. That's why I emailed you."  
  
"Darn, I thought you did it because you love me."  
  
Willow didn't say anything.  
  
"What is it?" Xander wondered. "Did I say something wrong?" He could tell she was getting upset, he just didn't know why.  
  
"You love me, Xander, right? You have for a long time."  
  
"That's correct," he replied. "Do I pass go and collect 200 dollars?"  
  
She laughed. "Um, well..."  
  
"Spit it out, Will. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Remember in high school, our little fluke kissing affair?"  
  
"Yeah." How could he forget?  
  
"Well... I don't think the high school crush completely went away. Even after I found out I was gay."  
  
"Really?" Xander was thrilled but tried not to show it in his voice. "And you're telling me this now because...?"  
  
"I don't know... I just miss you. And I want to see you. And maybe give the male part of the human race another chance. And... I'd like to take that chance with you."  
  
She didn't hear anything, and was about to get worried, when Xander cleared his throat. "You know what, Will? I'm leaving right now. I'm going to get a plane ticket out to England and visit you."  
  
"Oh... okay," she replied, not quite believing what was transpiring.  
  
"I love you Willow. See you soon."  
  
"I love you too, Xander," she finally told him, a smile appearing on her face. 


	4. Arrival

_Joss Whedon created the Buffyverse. Not me._

**Arrival**  
by Zzilly14

  
  
After a half hour Xander had called Willow back, informing her of all the flight details. Ten hours passed and she was at London's Heathrow Airport, waiting for Xander to come through the gates.

She had told Giles about his coming, but wanted to be at the airport alone. The two friends had a lot to talk about.

Nervously she paced around, wishing customs didn't have to take so long. Did she look okay? She played with her ponytail every few minutes, making sure it was still there.

Finally, people began to pour out, greeting their families and loved ones. She raised up on her toes so she could get a better glimpse of everyone coming into the lobby.

Then she saw him – his dark hair had grown out some, he had a nice African tan... and he was grinning ear to ear. She waved giddily, and his eye met hers. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Willow," he almost whispered.

She giggled, her nerves still bouncing everywhere. "Xander, it's so good to see you!"

He stepped back and studied her face. She was so radiant, her red hair up out of her face, except the couple of stands that accented along her cheeks. She never looked more beautiful.

"So, do you have anything that needs picking up in the baggage claim?" she wondered.

"A couple of bags, yeah. Which way?"

She beamed. "Follow me. I've been here dozens of times, I know exactly where to go."

"Good."

The two started to walk. "How was your flight?"

"Long," Xander laughed. "But it was worth it."

Willow blushed. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too. Oh, here we go," he said. "I see one of my bags." He walked towards the conveyor belt and picked up a worn dark green duffel bag.

"What's the other one look like?" Willow asked, looking at all the different bags and suitcases.

"It's the same color as this one, and a little bit smaller."

"Okay... here it is!" She grabbed it and nearly collapsed from its weight. "What's in this?"

"A lot of stuff. Here, we can switch. This one is a lot lighter."

As carefully as she could, she set the heavy bag on the ground. Xander handed her the duffel before lifting up the other one.

"Where to now, Tour Guide?"

"Tour Guide?" she laughed. "I didn't know I had to be one!"

"Will, I've never been to London. I want to be a tourist."

"And I thought you came here to see me," she teased.

"I did. But I thought, why not see the sights while I'm here?"

She smiled as they continued walking. "Then I guess the first stop is the airport. But you've already seen it, so now we're going to the outside of the airport, so we can get to my car."

"Your car? You have a car? How come I never got a car?"

"Because... well... it was a present."

"A present?" Xander wondered. "From who? What for?"

She coughed a couple of times. "Um... it doesn't really matter."

"Hey, I'm just curious as to who'd buy you a... oh." They stopped in front of a small ancient car.

"G-man?"

"He's going through a mid-life crisis. He bought a Hummer and gave me this old piece of junk."

"As long as it has wheels and it works." He paused. "It does work, right?"

She laughed as she opened the trunk. "Most of the time." After putting the two bags inside, Willow closed it shut and turned to Xander. "Ready to go see Giles?"

"Not yet," he laughed as he grabbed her hands. "I want to spend some more time with you. And I'm kind of hungry – I've been craving some Chicken McNuggets for weeks."

"I'm warning you, the McDonalds here aren't exactly like the ones in the States."

"I don't care. It has a kind of homey feel." He sighed as he stared into her eyes. "Remember when we were kids? We'd always play with our Happy Meal toys while our food got cold."

"Well, it was your favorite place for a birthday party!"

"And it was my favorite place to eat! Come on, Will. Let's go. My stomach is yelling 'Feed me Mickey D's!'"

She shook her head as she opened the car door on the left side. "Get in, you... chicken eater!"

He looked at the door before remembering how backwards British cars were. "Nothing wrong with eating chicken. Unless you are one."

Willow laughed before getting in on the other side and starting the car. Which unfortunately refused to start.


End file.
